Karen's heart The Mystery Of Hanna And Tucker
by KikyoKurama
Summary: He came closer. Step after dreary step. Slowly he came untill I just knew I was going to die of suspense. He then stabed the sword into the ground and I was struck by sever panic..I then srilled to relized that? I felt no pain?
1. Default Chapter

The Mystery Of Hanna And Tucker  
  
Rated 8+ For some rude humor, scary moments and blood.  
  
No. I don't own YuYuHakusho for pete's sake! (Kurama,Hiei,Kuwabara,Yusuke, Koinma or Botan) However I do own Hanna, Tucker, Karen, Danny and Tyler and  
have copyright to them.  
  
For the memory of my Grandmother Hinnant.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
~Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Then Hiei takes A step forward. Then another,then another. They were slow, heartpumping steps. He came closer and closer and closer. Untill I thought I was gonna die of impacience. He was three steps away from me. He then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at my head. "You. Don't an inch." My legs, arms and life went numb. And then, as if in slow motion he stabed the sword into the ground, I heard A scream but I was yet to tell if it were my own or something eles. However I was more sure when blood flew every which way. I gasped, only to look down with with both my legs bathed in my blood. Hiei then pulled the sword from the ground and his sword was waxed in the red paint it driped drop by drop of the peice of sharp medal. I shrilled, only to relize that....I felt no pain?~  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter one: "The drunk truck driver and the.......Pretty boy princess?"  
  
"Hey there sweet cheeks. Ya wanna ride?"  
  
The driver then put two fangers in his mouth and whistled.  
  
"Ah heh. Sorry, But i'm afraid gay marriage is illlegal in this part of the state. If that was what you meant."  
  
"WHAT??YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOUR A BOY?? WHEN MOST MEN SPOT ELEGANT RED HAIR, THE FIRST THING ON THERE MIND IS A HOT CHICK WITH A HOT BODY! IF I WERE YOU BOY I'D CONSIDER CUTTING THAT HAIR, PLUCKING THOSE BROWS, AND START WEARING SOMETHING MANLY! OTHERWISE Y0U'LL NEVER FIND A DATE!"  
  
"Perhaps. But, One is to marry for love, Not looks."  
  
"Whatever buddy. If you still need a ride though you can still hop aboard. I'm A going to a party and i'm sure my crew would get a *Urop* kick outta ya. I've got the time, And a bottle of beer if you want." *Buurp*.  
  
"No thanks."'  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
*Urrrroppp* "Fine, But we never properly introduced ourselves. My names Danny, and yours?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Well Kurama it was nice meeting ya. I hope that you fine true love soon, Because a world without woman equals a world without men. Remember that."  
  
"But of course."  
  
He put his right foot on the gas and opened another bottle of beer. Danny put his hands on the steering wheel and floored the pedal. *ZOOOM* The truck started and skyrocketed down the highway. "AND REMEMBER LAD, PLUCK THOSE EYEBROWS!"  
  
"There is no dout, Danny will meet his end behind the wheel. I hope he learns the dangers of driving drunk before that happens. But there is only so much I can do and so much that conserns me."  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I'm going to Jessica's house to play baseball alright?"  
  
"Sure dear, But be back by seven!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I know."  
  
I opened the door, walked a couple steps and picked my bat up off the porch. Same thing every weekend. Saturday, 1. Wake up at 8:00. 2. Watch Fox Box Till Noon. 3. Go to Jessica's. 4. Rent game. 5. Play game till bed time.  
  
Sunday, 1. Wake up, Get dressed. 2. Go to The Holy Worship Baptist church untill noon. 3. Play game to bedtime. Again. (Guess you'd think my eyes would hurt).  
  
"Man! I wish something new would happen around here! Does anybody hear me? I SAID I WISH SOMETHING NEW AND EXCITING WOULD HAPPEN TODAY! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT TOO? SOMETHING NEW AND EXCITING!! But nothing to violent. Aw. Who am I kidding? I'll always be an ordinary girl with and ordinary life." *Sigh*.  
  
I dropped the bat and picked up A stick. I started swinging it around untill I got bored with that too. With my bordem at it's peak I reconsidered going to Jessica's agin. So I dropped the stick and picked my Dull, Plastic, White bat up agin. Even our sports equipment was bogus. "Oh what's the point? OhhaaawwwwWWWWW!!!!" I threw the bat on the ground again and in a swifter than usual fashion yanked up the stick again and started hitting my oak tree. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID TREE! FROM NOW OWN, I'M BLAMEING EVERYTHING ON YOU!!!!!" I took the stick and bit off the end of it. It didn't taste good so I spat it out, I then out of frustration broke the stick in half and that was the end of that. I checked my watch and it said that I had been in my front yard monkey shining for about twenty-seven minutes. I got fed up with that so, I was finally able to get myself together and leave. (Without of course mentioning the fact I picked up my bat again. Shoot! I'm feeling dejavu!) I walked slowly down the street again, dragging my bat on the ground, humming the Sailor Moon theme song. My boredom halted temporaily when an ole, hairy man and his big ole eighteenwheeler truck stopped next to me.  
  
"Hey there sweet cheeks! Ya wanna ride?"  
  
"Uh, No."  
  
"Wait! Don't tell me your a boy!"  
  
"No. I'm a girl ya dumb.....stupid....retard!"  
  
"Oh well then shoot, Do ya wanta *Burp* hop abord? I'm going to a party and my guys'd love to meet a purdy little girl like you."  
  
"I'm flattered. Well thanks but no thanks hot shot. Nice belch by the way, But your doing it all wrong. See you suck in air like this and......***GGGGRRRRUUUUUUOOOOORRRPPPPP***"!!!!!  
  
"WAHOOO! I FELT THE WIND FROM THAT ONE! Now why don't you get yar little purdy body in, And i'll take ya to a party for *BUUURRRP* Cool people."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you dude, NO!!"  
  
"Great, First I meet a boy who's anything but a male and now I meet a girl who's everything but a female."  
  
"A boy who's anything but a male huh? Tell me, Did he have firey red hair, emereld green eyes, and was wearing his purple school uniform?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! That's him!"  
  
"Really? Never heard of'em. Oh well i'll see ya later dude."  
  
I put my bat over my shoulder and started off again. I was stopped once again when I heard a truck engine running. I turned around and the loser was heading the other....way......and umm...... He's uh turning around and.....OH MY HEAVENS HE'S GOING TO RUN ME OVER!!! I dropped my bat and started running for my life. He was gaining on me fast and the distance between us was shortening. "TURN UP AN OPPORTUNITY TO TAKE A RIDE WITH ME HUH??? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO CHICKS THAT *GGGRRRROPPPP* TURN OLE DANNY DOWN!!!!" "AAHHHAHHHH!!!!" Just then I tripped over my own foot and skidded on the tar. I looked back and I knew I was finished. I knew I was done for. I knew this was it......I was really going to die.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*KAAPOOW*.  
  
A flash of light. A friendly voice. The color red. I remembered that much, At least I think I do. I had no idea. None what so ever. Why did he save me? Did I know him? But most importantly..... Was I still alive? 


	2. Sweet Greetings

Chapter two: "Sweet Greetings".  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Does that question have a point? OF COURSE I'M HURT! OW!"  
  
"Ah heh. Just checking."  
  
I couldn't see at first. It took me few seconds to bring my eyes into focus. There was this person crouched down over me. He had a fox like figure and long, shimmering red hair. Emereld green eyes and....Some kinda....Yellow kimono thing.....Wait a second.......Is it A girl or a boy?  
  
"Hey, um dude. Before I ask what happened...OW! Do you mind if l ask if your a boy or a girl. I don't mean to be rude but I can't quite place you. No offense what so ever meant."  
  
"None taken, But I am, indeed a boy."  
  
He heald his right hand out and pulled me up.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda thought you were, Now that that's settled.....Uh what's up with old hairy there? I mean the dude almost like, totally ran me over."  
  
"His name's Danny. He obviously got angry when you told him you wouldn't ride, So he tried to run you over."  
  
"I got that much, But I....I SAW THE LIGHT MAN! I KNEW I WAS A GONER! So....How is it i'm still here?"  
  
"Heh. Let's just say you were lucky that I was passing by. Otherwise you would have been splatered onto the pavement."  
  
"Uhhhnnnn. Okay, So you saved me.......I...... i'm afraid I don't know what to say."  
  
"You needn't say anything more then A simple thank you."  
  
"You needn't say? That's funny. Okay well thanks then. What's you name?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Kurama? That's funny too....Um I'm Karen, Nice to meet you."  
  
"Karen.....That name means pure."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I looked it up in a name dictionary......Uhh what does yours mean?"  
  
"One who seeks revenge."  
  
".......Ewwwkayyy....Hah hah hah.*Blink*Blink*...Very funny...."  
  
"No i'm serious."  
  
"Suuure... Dahh.....Uh.....Uh...Ahhhh....Owww....Uhhh...Akkk."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"My.....my head....."  
  
I put my right hand on top of my scalp for a second. Then I looked at it and it was covered in blood.  
  
"Whaaa. What happened?"  
  
"Hmm.....I thought the bleeding had stopped. But obviously it hasn't. Here." He pulled a roll of bandages out of his pocket. "I'm going to wrap this around your head. We should get you home as soon as possable." (Dude, like where did he get the bandadges?)  
  
He started to rap it around my head. It hurt far worse then it probably looked. It felt as if three foot needles were being shoved all at once into my head. "I know it hurts. But just bare with me for A moment." He picked me up over his shoulder and asked me "Where do you live?" I told him it was only about a block from here. I fainted shortly after I haven't the slightest clue what happened afterward, Up untill the point I woke up later in my living room.  
  
"She should be fine. I studied the wound, There wasn't any serious damage. Time should heal."  
  
Mom: "Thank you Kurama. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?"  
  
"No. I'll be okay. To help restore life is most rewarding on it's own."  
  
Dad: "Well at least stay for tonight and get some rest. I insist."  
  
"Fine. But I must say how lucky she is. Most girls would have, Without a dout, died within that hour. But yet when she awakened it was as if it hadn't fazed her at all. Karen has amazing stamina. But I can't take all the credit. If it wasn't for Lusandra's father, I would have never located you and your house." {Of course if I needed I could have felt out your energies}.  
  
They talked back and forth for A while. I couldn't hear at first. Everything just sounded like a bunch of "An nunnunun" and "Blurrr Blah Blah blah." But eventully my ears came into focus along with my eyes. But then the question hit me. How did he help? He never said what happened exactly. All he said was "Let's just say if it wasn't for me you would have been splatered onto the pavement." Did he mean that he nursed me back to health after I was hit? Did he push me out of the way of the truck? Was he a passenger who turned the truck at the last second? Or what? I wanted to ask so bad, But my head still hurt like a wreaking ball had struck it. I tried for a long time and I finally, After all that time, found the courage to speak up. (What A strange question to ponder.)  
  
"Oww.....Uh. Hey....Ehh...Kurama....."  
  
Kurama: "Oh hello there. It seems you are awake. Tell me....Does your head still hurt? I didn't know if you would make it or not."  
  
"Hah hah.....Very....ow...funny."  
  
Mom: "Honey you are okay! Now you need to thank this young man. For if it wasn't for his heroic act of bravery, You wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Yeah. Um that's what I wanted to ask. How is it that you saved me? Did you push me out of the trucks path. Were you a passenger who turned the truck? Did you nurse me back to health after I was hit? Or what?"  
  
"Hmmm....Well uh.......Hard to say.....Umm........."What can I say? I can't tell her the truth...... Can I?"  
  
******************************Flash Back*************************************  
  
"WHAT??? YOU.....Your holding the truck back? Just what are you?"  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving Danny. I thought even you would know that." He then trusts his hand through the front and pulls out some wires. The truck then supposenly stops running. After that he jumped through the front window, Into the cocpit. He then punchs Danny in the face. He flys out the window and glass goes everywere. "It would be best for this event to be left forgotten......As for you....." He turns his head in my direction and walks out back onto the hood. "I'm afraid you shouldn't be allowed to remember either."  
  
He then leaps, and delivers a gruleing kick upsided my head. The impact sends me flying. I flew into a telephone pole. I fell flat on my face. And yeah it hurt. Saying how bad would take a while. Maybe about a hundred pages....Oh well. He then turns. Kurama gives one last look back. Half concerned for the girls safety. He then starts to walk off. "Wait.....The girl.....She seems to have more of a spirit then I thought. When she wakes up she will without a doubt, still remember the previous event. She may be worth something some day, Maybe do something stupendous for her kind. Perhaps, save the world; Defeat A dispicable villin. Who knows? Killing her would be utterly pointless. I guess i'll just have to spare her and hit her again. But how can I do that without killing her?" He thought about it for a minute when the odvious hit him. "Heh heh heh. Who am I trying to kid? A simple thump to the forehead would surffice." He then picked me up by the hair and thumped me in the forehead. I awoke brifely when the pain struck."Ah hah.......Ohhh........" "Hmmm". He then drops me on the ground and smiles. "She will wake shortly and when she does, The death of Danny will not be remembered."  
  
***********************End Flashback*****************************  
  
"Hmm.....Well if you must know. I was aquaintances with the driver. All I had to do was simply stand in front of the vehicle. He had nothing really aginst me so he stoped the truck. However, He was terribly drunk so when he got out he assaulted you. He was strong so I was powerless to stop him at first. I had dived in to try and stop him but he tossed me aside and knocked me out temporarily. He had done beat you bloody by the time I was able to awaken and stop his rampage. Lucky for you I had my first aid kit with me and was able to help stop the bleeding a little."  
  
"Funny....That's not how I remembered it...."  
  
"................Well like I said he was strong so when he knocked you out you kinda lost some of your brain cells. Inother words, It's another type of amnesia. Just not as serious." "But how do you beat him? I thought you said he was stronger then you."  
  
"Not quite. The only reason he knocked me out for that short time was because........I think lt would be best for me to leave that part out for now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
".............I........I suppose I could tell you later if you absolutely insist.......*Sigh* But anywho I had taken a varaity of self defense class's. So I did indeed have the upper hand. It was actully a simple tast to bring him down. All I had to do was hit him in the neck hard enough. He'll be out for at least three days."  
  
"WOW THAT'S SO COOL KURAMA! Which one's did you take?"  
  
"I've taken many. But i've found Karate and Kong Fu to work best. None the less, I'd say it still pay's to learn all of the different fighting styles you can, That way you can put them all together and create your own type of fighting. That way you can either keep it to yourself or share it with those closest to you."  
  
"What do you call your fighting style?"  
  
"I call mine Shonen T."  
  
"Shonen T?"  
  
"It stands for Shonen Tactical. In otherwords it means mine is based on strategic purposes."  
  
"I'm still lost. What does shonen mean?"  
  
"Shonen is Japanese for boy. But on some occasions it means "Pure Of Heart". But the it is used in my style meaning Pure Tacticle."  
  
"Oh I get it now. So in otherwords you search out there weaknesses in battle and once you do that......*Bam* Pow*Wam*! You beat the crap outta'em!"  
  
"Ahahah. Well in a way, yes."  
  
"Interesting. Can you teach me?"  
  
"That's up to your parents."  
  
Dad: "I don't have any problems with it. What about you honey?"  
  
Mom: "Well I guess so sweetie. As long as she dosn't come home half covered with bruises, Half cuts."  
  
"Don't worry. It won't that bad."  
  
So we just kind of jiberjabered for a while. Kurama seemed to know an awful lot about Japan. He tault me a little bit of the languge and then it was time for dinner. We had steak, corn and brusslesprots. (Of course I didn't eat any of the brusslesprots. I tryed but they were really nasty. Of course my dad made me eat them anyway).  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going hunting with a friend next Saturday. Ya wannta go?"  
  
"Umm.....Depends, What are you hunting for?"  
  
"Foxes."  
  
"*Gulp*."  
  
"Oh yeah. Nothing beats fox meat. It's tender, juicy and fills ya fast!"  
  
Kurama sweat dropped and scrated his right cheek.  
  
"Ah hah.... Actully.....I uh just remembered......I......I....My secuduel is full Saturday. Sorry....Maybe another time."  
  
"Well. How about the week after that? We can go fox hunting then."  
  
"Well you see.....I'm just not a real hunter is all. I kind of like foxes."  
  
"Oh come on Kurama, It'll put hair on your chest!!!"  
  
"Hairy chest are overated i'm afraid."  
  
"Come on dad! If Kurama says he don't wannta go, Then he dosn't have to go! Besides, I like foxes too. There cute, cuddly and nice."  
  
Mom: "Yeah right. Little devils ull kill your chickens the second you turn your back. I remember one fox that always came at tweleve o clock at night and raided our chicken coop. It was a clever one alright. She was always able to aviod any traps that papa laid. One day daddy got fed up with it and stocked out one night. He hid behind a pile of hey. He spotted that fox, pulled the trigger and *Wamyow*! Skined her and made us a shawal'n' pair of mittens. She was a pretty white one too. Don't see white one's that much. It was a pure shame to kill her. But it was worth it. We selled that shawl and mittens and made a dogone forchen."  
  
Kurama: "Exscuse me...But um. Could we please talk about something besides killing foxes? It's hard to exsplain really, But it kind of makes me nervous."  
  
Dad: "Ah hah hah hah! Oh Kurama boy you are one strange fellow. But anyway I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about something eles."  
  
We talked for a while more. Once dinner was over my dad went back into the living room to watch football. My mom went into the office and did A Jigsaw puzzle on the computer. Kurama went to take A walk. I asked to come with him but he insisted he go alone. So I went into my room to play Final Fantasy X untill he got back. Once he did we all chose up sides and went to bed. There was four bedrooms. One for each of use and one for a guest. Kurama sleep in the guest room. (No duh). The next day was hard to swallow. But I need speak of it anyway. Wait a second....I need speak of it anyway? Great....One day with the guy and i'm already talking like him. Man.....This isn't the middle ages......  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Hiei: "Okay what's with the pink coloring? Isn't the story annoying enoph as it is?"  
  
Arthor: "Don't like it? Well touph frolicing telletubies!"  
  
"IF YOU EVER MENTION THAT.....THAT STUPID, IDOTIC SHOW NEAR ME AGIN I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!!!"  
  
"Really Hiei i'd think you could use better discriptions then that."  
  
"What? Alright then. Foolish, ignerent, assanine, insane, babish. It's all A bunch of dedorasticlino...."  
  
"Wha? dedorasticlino? "  
  
Kurama: "Really Hiei is such languge needed?"  
  
"Kurama i'm discribing the Telletubies, of course it's needed!"  
  
Me: "Um Kurama what's dedorasticlino?  
  
Kurama: "Hiei you tell her. After all your the one who brought it up."  
  
"Heck no. Your the intellagent one."  
  
Me: "Come on what's it mean?"  
  
"............You wanta know?"  
  
"Yeeeah."  
  
"Well here's A demon dictonary, look it up." *Hands me A diconary with A frighting symbol on the front, looks up word and gasps*  
  
Me: "HUH??? Doohhhhyyyyy....Ohh....*Blomp* I fainted on the ground  
  
Hiei: "Maybe she'll stay down there and be quiet the rest of the fic....." *Springs back up off the floor*  
  
Me: "MAN THAT IS SUCH A COOL WORD!!! NOW I'M GOING TO GO TELL ALL OF AMERICA ABOUT IT!!!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei fall over anime style.  
  
Hiei: "Stupid Human." 


	3. Meet Kuwabara the moron and Yusuke the c...

Chapter Three: "Punishment."  
  
Alright i'm running into one big problem. I do indent however it all runs together when I addws it. I'm sorry for the confusion but it should be fixed pretty soon. I apologise for the inconvenience. And yes I know my spelling's off. I don't have spell checker. I apologise for that as well. None the less thank you for your reveiws. I feel happy now. Anyway I don't own YuYuhakusho. However I do own Hanna, Tucker, Karen, Danny and Tyler. Thank you. Now own with the next chapter.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Okay let me give ya a little background on our town park. NOBODY EVER GOES THERE! Why? Because rumor's say it's haunted. A boy named Tucker (age 16) was takeing his girl friend Hanna (Age 15) for a stroll. They were all alone at the park. They were making out an exstranging smiles. Then a crazy wind started up, An it was all the sudden dark withen seven minutes.  
  
Tucker: "Wow it sure got dark fast."  
  
Hanna: "Yeah. I guess time really does fly when your having fun."  
  
Tucker laughed an took a piece of gum out of his pocket an handed it to her.  
  
Hanna: "Awww, Big Red. That is my favorite! How did you know?"  
  
Tucker: "I just know things Hanna. Well were all alone now."  
  
"I don't know Tucker it's getting kinda late.... I think we should go home.....I got a strange feeling"...... Hanna start's to walk off. However she was stoped when Tucker grabedf her by the arm.  
  
"No Hanna it's alright. I'll always be here to protect you....You're the sweetest person I know. Let's just stay here for about another hour........"  
  
"NO TUCKER I WANTA GO HOME! Look you're sweet an all....But it's just...I like have a 6th sense. Something bad is going to happen if we stay here."  
  
"Nonsense. We can stay here forever......."  
  
"TUCKER NO!"  
  
"But we can....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tucker reaches into his pocket an pull's out a gun. He shoot's Hanna an then himself. No one ever heard from Tucker or Hanna again. (Odveiously). Most people believe the legend They say there spirit's still haunts the place, looking to kill unsuspecting kids. Seeing as how so many people belived the stories, they had changed the name of the park from Oaksun to Hantuck. For the reason is unknown, many other people have infact disapeared here. "Nonsense." I told myself countless times. "There's no way that can happen. If it was true then i'd be dead already." But it turns out I was wrong. I had alway's Spent the hours a day. studying there at the backs of many tree's. It was alway's deathly quite. I'm surprized they don't just close the park down at that. Oh i'd also climb the tree too. So I was sitting on a limb on a big,fat willow tree reading The Call Of The Wild, By Jack London, He was one of my favorite aurthors, For the third time when I heard a clink of three boy's walking down the steet.  
  
"WOW! Are those people? Dude I haven't seen people down here in...... Lord know's how long! Guess they have'nt heard the rumors."  
  
Kurama: "What's on your mind Kuwabara? You look distressed."  
  
Kuwabara: "Yeah? Well I was just trying to figure out where babies come from."  
  
Yusuke: "You, Kuwabara, have go to be stupidest person I have ever meet. Oh well Kurama why don't you tell'em?"  
  
Kurama: "Well...Uhhhh.......The....uhhhhh.....The, Stork brings them but of course......Heh. Huh heh......."  
  
Kuwabara: "Hah! I knew it"!  
  
Yusuke: "Stupid......."  
  
Karen: "Okay now that has got to be one of the dumbest conversations i've ever heard. That kind of stupidity is the kind that will cause you to make A seven or below on your phisical science test. Wait....Is that Kurama's voice? I'd better stay here, they might deside to talk about me. But who are those other guys? Must be Kurama's friends."  
  
Yusuke: "Kurama why don't you tell him the uhhh truth? You lie to much!"  
  
Kurama: "The truth?" Kurama studered  
  
"Yeah the full story."  
  
"Uhhh what full story?"  
  
"You know Kurama, The truth!"  
  
"Kuwabara, Perhaps you should discuse this matter with your mother."  
  
"Oh okay. But I still don't get it. You demons are confusing."  
  
"Yes, well most are."  
  
Karen: "Oh my aching.....UHH!!!! Kurama's not a demon, he's an angel! An angel I tell'ya an ANGEL! This must be a joke. Maybe Kurama is in some kinda club. Ya that's it! There head of a club and the top persision is called the demon persisaon. That has to be it. Otherwise they he would'nt call himself a demon, Because demons are stupid, ugly, dumb and evil. Yes, very evil. Very, very evil. And Kurama. He is anything but evil, Infact he's A little cute. Hee hee."  
  
Just then....Out of no were....I felt a cold, chilling, mysterious wind. The wind was so strong, and so frezeing.....The limb started to crack. And then..... I say a face. A face that was frozen in time. The face was cold and white. There were wrinkles covering the face. I heard a low, shrilling moan.***WWAHHHHHOOOOO***  
  
"Uhhhh AHHHHHH"!!!!  
  
Before I knew what happened......I had jumped out of the tree and smack face on the ground. My face was pale, still. The mark of terror had been placed on my face. And that image was gonna be ingrved in my mind for the rest of my life. An it still is to this very day....  
  
"Uhhhhhh........" Slowly my eye's came into focus. I made out the shape of three people. "Uhhhhh.....Were am I? What happened?"  
  
Kurama "You were spying on us, Weren't you?"  
  
"Uh....Ooooohhhh pleasssse don't hurt me......."  
  
"Perhaps you should have listened to the rumors. At least,that's what most girls your age do. Now how shall we deal with this?"  
  
Karen: "Well i'm not most girls.....Uh. Deal with what?" I asked. "What the heck did I do? I know ease dropping isn't very femine and all but shoot. I don't see the deal."  
  
Kurama: "............{Then she dosn't know.....Or at least she dosn't believe it. Hmm....Shouldn't take any chances. This shall serve as A test, if nothing eles.} Yusuke I have A plan."  
  
"Really? Well spill it!"  
  
"The awnser's simple." Kurama exsplained. "Yusuke. All you need to do is shoot her with your Spirit Gun Blast, And if she survive's we'll let her go."  
  
"Not a bad idea Kurama, I like it alot. For some reason....."  
  
Kuwabara: "I don't know guy's, you really shouldn't hit girls."  
  
Karen: "Uh Kuwabara's right.... But if that's how it is to happen, that's how they will."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Hummm...."  
  
Yusuke: "All-right."  
  
He did the trigger thing with his hand. A white light started to glow on his index fanger. I backed up a step. Even though I was a mear amature I could still feel the power in his hand. IT WAS TREMEMDOUS! Unlike anything I have ever felt. I felt a serge of fear strike me and I thought "Am I gonna die?"  
  
Yusuke: "Ya ready?" I shook my head.  
  
"Welp that's to bad. Spirit gu......."  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped in the path of Yusuke Spirit gun. "If you wanta shoot her your going to have to shoot me too!"  
  
"Kuwabara get outta the way!"  
  
"NO! Don't you have even the slightest bit of honor? She's a girl! You can not, And will not hurt a girl! Do you understand now Yusuke? A GIRL!!!"  
  
"Kuwabara....."  
  
"Well were going to have to do something", Kurama steps forward, "What do you say to a group discosion?"  
  
"Sounds great" Remarked Yusuke.  
  
Oh no, I thought, Just great".......  
  
/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Hiei: "Nice going KK, You made Kuwabara sound like A he-she!"  
  
Me: "*Gasp* Hiei! That's so mean!!! Do you even know what that is???"  
  
"Yes I do. Give me A definition and i'll kill you."  
  
Me: ".........No you wouldn't....."  
  
Kurama: "Little advice. Don't try him."  
  
Me: *Gives defanision*Hiei smirks evily and takes out Katana* (Sword, Katana sounds cooler)  
  
Hiei: "Die filthy human!"  
  
Me: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama*Puts hand over eyes. Peeks and turns around* "I was afraid this would happen...."  
  
*Yugi Mutou walks in room holding A book. Dosn't see bloody carcus. He walks up to Kurama*  
  
"Hey Kurama what's A he-she?"  
  
Kurama::Sweatdrop:: "I don't know."  
  
Yugi scratchs his head and walks over to ask Hiei.  
  
"Hey Hiei what's this word mean?"  
  
Hiei: "Grr....." *Shash*  
  
Yugi: "AHHHH!!!!"  
  
*Then Ash Ketum walks in*  
  
"Hey whats all the holloring about?"  
  
Hiei: "YOU WANTA DIE TOO???"  
  
Ash: "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama: *Sigh* Well looks like i'm going to have to borrow the Dragon Radar I sapose. I hope Bulma will aprove. Hiei."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You'll have to take over temporaraly."  
  
Hiei: "Err....." 


	4. The ghost of Hanna appers

Chapter four: "The Ghost Of Hanna appers."  
  
Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara togather and started wispering something to each other. That's when Yusuke's voice louded slightly and I heard him menion something or another about grandma's boot camp. It was also when I started to feel a littly, tiny bit uncomfrable. I thought about running once or twice, But declined. I would have been caught anyway.  
  
"Alright, We've disided on this, Yusuke steps out, "Each of us are going to show you what we will do to you if you diside to talk."  
  
"That sounds fair." I replyed.  
  
"Ya see those two rows of tree's side by side over there?"  
  
He pointed to a the two rows he meant. "Kurama is going to cut them down in all one swoop.  
  
"What? No way! He can't do that! Whole....Wait a second. Even if you could, if someone was to come by....."  
  
"Don't worry", Kurama started in his normal, down to earth voice, "The park is haunted, nobody likes to enter a haunted park."  
  
"Haunted?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you familar with the story of Hanna."  
  
"Hanna....Wait a second........"  
  
*Zorahhhhh*!  
  
After that instant it was cirten. I saw the face agin....I relived every detail that was there, I saw all emotion that was in the face. Her face was screaming in pain and agany. But the horible moan I recall most. It sounded like takeing a blow dryer on high and holding it up aginst your ear, Only....You don't hear any sound. You hear only hear the sorrow. But the image I saw this time is, and was whole. She stood there, tall as a tree wearing a dark yellow dress and black heels. She stared at me. I stared at her. Both frozen in time and Hanna's dress blowing with the wind. It was as though there was nothing inbetween us. No grass, No dirt, nothing at all, But darkness. Everything just went black.....Wait......Stop......Hold on......"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?!?!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Gee.....What's her problem?"  
  
Kurama: "She has odveiously fallen into some sort of a trance."  
  
Yusuke: "Does anybody eles feel weird?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Oh my gosh!! Look!"  
  
Kurama: "Uhn."  
  
Yusuke: "Ahhaha....."  
  
I was still in a trance. It was sudden but I was sure Hanna was aproching me. She walked, step by step by step. I could hear the clicking of her her high heels on the ground as if walking on wood. I felt her crisp cold breath growing more, and more. My legs were paralized and forbid any movement what so ever.  
  
~"I know you are there.....Will you help me? Please"~  
  
"I......I don't know.....Hanna....."  
  
"~Please, I need help.~"  
  
Her voice sounded young, clear and sweet. But even in that tone there was a shreel of desperation ringing throughout her voice . How could I say no? Then agin, How could I say yes? I have had some exsperince with ghost. Infact my house was haunted for a while untill I said a prayer that freed the spirits. In a way I had grown attatched to the ghost. There were fairly innocent, little kids, But I know they were happy in heaven. I had once before read a book called "Understanding The Unatural." It stated the thery on how souls lose there way to heaven or hades. It usely happens when a loved one's the cause of your death or you have a burning disire left. Some spirits have both. If a loved one kills you then most will seek revenge on that person. But this is a diffrent case. The loved murder is already dead! So she can't seek revenge. So what is it I can do?  
  
"~So will you help me or not?~"  
  
"Okay, I will. Just tell me what to do Hanna."  
  
"~Great! I know this may sound strange but......" She puts her hands on top of mine and squess's them slightly.  
  
"~I need to borrow your body for a day.~"  
  
"A day? What? Why?"  
  
"~I need to find the culprit.~"  
  
"Culprit? But I thought Tucker was the one."  
  
"~No. It was a pazzestion. The Tucker I know would have never done such a thing. But you will still help me right?~"  
  
"Hmmm.....I.....I guess I can......But are you sure it is alright to do that though?"  
  
"~Posative.~"  
  
I took a deep breath. In and out and I shivered A little.  
  
"Well.....Let's get this over with. I've got a life of my own to live ya know?"  
  
"~Thank you Karen.....~" She started to walk towrd me, into me. When all of the sudden a loud voice boomed out of no wjhere, stoping Hanna in her tracks.  
  
"DON'T YOU MOVE ANOTHER INCH.....Hanna!"  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"~Oh please, I promise you can have her back tomorow.~"  
  
"Yeah right missy, I know you only wanta use her to kill more humans, Just to get your agresion out! You won't fool me like you may other humans! An if you wanna know why, I happen to be a Spirit Detective!"  
  
Karen: "Spirit Detective? What's that?"  
  
"I'd fidgured you'd ask that. I solve crimes and disputes between all three realms. You can think us as sort of a cleaning crew."  
  
"Wow your really cool Yusuke!" I replyed.  
  
"~Spirit detective? I've heard of those. I must say sir it's a real honner to meet one in person.~"  
  
"Don't flatter me".  
  
"Hey Yusuke.....Uh I think we can trust her."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Wait"! Kurama Yelled, "You can't do that! If someone were to be pazesed by a revengeful spirit like her's for 24 hours, There soul would curropt. Thus causeing them to go into Hades the second the spirit is despered from the borrowed body!"  
  
I droped my hands beside me and droped to my knee's.  
  
"Hanna......Admit it, he's telling the truth isn't he?"  
  
"~Yes, He is.~"  
  
Yusuke: "See? I told you she couldn't be trusted!"  
  
"~I am sorry Karen, But I just needed a body to......~"  
  
"SHUT UP! I TRUSTED YOU HANNA! I WAS GOING TO LET YOU USE MY BODY, AND FOR WHAT? JUST SO YOU COULD COMPLETE SOME REVENGE OR SOMETHING? I HATE YOU HANNA! WERE YOU JUST GOING TO LET ME DIE LIKE THAT?!?!" A pure river of tears started to run down my face. They seemed to sparkle with an abnormal aura. Strangly the tears seemed to inrage me, make me angry, make me hate. My mussles tightened. But they didn't just seem to tighten a little, they litterly exspanded. They keep growing and growing, The mussles build within my skin intill it felt as it they could burst through my flesh at any moment. *Ba Boom*Ba Boom* Ba Boom* They keep growing and exspanding intill I thought they would never stop. My power seemed to have multiplyed at least ten fold. "I TRUSTED YOU......I TRUSTED YOU!!!!" I don't know exsacly what happened after that moment......The last thing I remember is a big, bright light and that was it......."SILVER AGANY BLAST!!!!" *BWWOSSHHHHH*! It felt and looked as if it was black-and-white, slow motion, with absaloutly no sound. But yet it zoomed with uncany forse as it skyrocketed all way across the park and fell quickly. If I could only learn to harness this power I can do great things for this world. Those were my exsact thoughts at that moment. "Great things." That phrase ringed in my head for countless trices, Then is died down. I felt the heat from my own blast still, The heat still seemed to burn through my hands. I feel to my knees and cryed, For the reason was yet uncirten. But in A way I felt the reason to be the mix of pain, confustion and betrayel. When the three coulide, Can one help but to cry? I looked at my hands agin. They were red and steaming from the previous attack. It hurt, but nothing that compared to the pain that was yet to come........  
  
"Did I........Did I kill her? Because if I did...... I didn't......At least I don't think I......."  
  
"You need'nt worry. She will be fine. Her spirit can rest peacefully now, thanks to you. Kurama asured. "Nice"........ I feel over on my back and passed out. But one question inperticular Still remains.....Why is it Hanna wanted to use my body? Many people have walked in and out of the park, so why?....... There must have been some kind of reason. But why would she need an alternet body in the first place? Wasn't Tucker already dead?  
  
However, One thing is cirten......After that day, things would never be the same agin.....Never.....  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Hiei: "How stupid. If it wasn't for this next chapter i'd call this story A complete failure. Not only that but the spelling is horrific! I'll keep it short. DON'T REVEIW! The moron dosn't deserve it!"  
  
Bakura: "HEY WATCH IT! You'll have to exscuse him. You can reveiw if you want to, Do it to honnor the loss of KK."  
  
"What's to honnor Bakura? She was A stupid fool!"  
  
"Yes.....But she was my stupid fool. WAHH HAH HAH HAH!!!"  
  
Hiei::Sweatdropped:: "Idiot." 


	5. Kurama's strange friend

Five "Kurama's strange friend."  
  
I stayed in bed for the next few days. It was if all the energy was drained from my very soul. Actully that was it. The only diffrence was that I still had a small spark left, strange as it sounds, it is true. All of that power, but yet it was still there. So imposable to exsplain........  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
"Hey Uramushi! Is Do you know if that Karen girl still in bed?"  
  
"Yeah Kuwabara,I checked in earlyer. She's out like a light."  
  
"Gee Uramushi,Hard to belive huh? I mean all that, from her?"  
  
"Who would have thought right? Who knows, I bet with a little training she could be one heck of a warrior, eh Kuwabara?"  
  
"Gess. Maybe."  
  
/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
"Is that all sir?"  
  
"Yes Kurama, That is all for today. You are welcome to go now."  
  
Kurama bowed to Koinma and started out the door. Kurama was stoped when Koinma called to him agin.  
  
"OH WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT! I got a letter the other conserning a girl that had uncanny powers. I need you to go check it out to see how strong she is. Her name was Carin or something. Anyhow the adress is on this small card." Koinma takes a peice of paper from his pocket. It had my adress written on it, along with my name, age, birthdate, bloodtype, everything! Kurama took it and looked over it carefully.  
  
"Fine." he said,"I'll be more then happy to test this child."  
  
"Great! Ya know, uselly i'd send Yusuke out to do this but he's to buff, Kuwabara's to stupid and Hiei's just way to out there. Ya know what I mean? I'm leaving this all up to you Kurama. Don't fail me! I want it on camara too! Get Hiei to record it. I don't want Yusuke or Kuwabara to be involved in this one!"  
  
"Why, May I ask?"  
  
"I'll exsplain everything once you bring me the footage. Now go! Don't fail me Kurama!"  
  
"Don't worry. I do not intend to fail........"  
  
/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
"Oooooooooooooowwwww.........OOOOooooooooWWWWwwww...........OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW WWWWWWWW...............OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gesss Karen! What the heck happened to your hands? I mean, what's with the bandages?"  
  
"Tyler..... you have absalotly no idea.....OW!"  
  
I blew on my hands and rubed them togather. "Uh, The pain!"  
  
"Well look on the bright side."  
  
"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?!"  
  
"Uhh.....Gee I....Don't know. But let's just play Pacman intill Taylor and the gang get's here. How many quarters did you bring?"  
  
"Enoph for one person. What about you?"  
  
"Enoph for three people."  
  
"Tuh. Well we better hope the others bring some extra coins then. After all, were exspecting at least three new people right?"  
  
"Three meaning Jessica, Dustain and Crissy!! Oh man! I love meeting new people!"  
  
"Wait A sec! Tyler. That's You,me, Taylor, Dustain, Crissy, Jessica, Morgan and Noah right? That's eight people! Three more then Usell!"  
  
"Well duh! That's what what we've been saying sense like four lines ago!"  
  
"Yeah but that's a lot of money!"  
  
"Karen, Shut up!"  
  
I put a quarter into the machine and me and Tyler went at it for a while. I was never really good at pacman to begain with and the point that my hands were practicly unmoveable..... Didn't help much at all. It was like only half of me was playing. Half of me didn't really care. It wasn'nt going to help anything at all, just..... Sitting there.....Doing......absalotly nothing.  
  
"Man Karen, You totally reak today"!  
  
"I know, I know.....Gezz!"  
  
"Exscuse me."  
  
"Huh? DAHH! KURAMA?!?!"  
  
"Hi. I was looking for you."  
  
"Who's this? Friend of yours Karen?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Tyler i'd like you to meet Kurama. Kurama meet Tyler."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Tyler."  
  
"Yeah.......You...too.....I think......No offense...but'a what kind of name is Kurama?"  
  
"A fine one."  
  
"Yeeeah.....Suuree....."  
  
"Look Kurama", I scowed, "What do you OW! Like, Ow! Want?"  
  
"There's somebody I'd like for you to meet."  
  
"..............Ohhhhh.......Do I have to?"  
  
"It is withen your best intrest."  
  
"Ohhhh......Fine, okay.....But ahh.....What about my friends? There saposeta be here shortly. I can't just walk out on em with out a really good exsplanation."  
  
"But you have one."  
  
"Oh.....Fine." I leaned over in Tyler's ear and wispered something to him. "Hey um Tyler, Just so you know and incase I don't come back.....I....I didn't steal your Blue Eyes Toon Dragon card okay?"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Uh, Nothing! Nothing! Absalotly nothing!"  
  
Kurama: "Shall we leave?"  
  
"Umm....Bathroom! I've gotta use the bathroom first!"  
  
"Uhh....Make it quick. He is rather stubborn and dosen't like to stay anywere for long."  
  
I scampered through the store. You see there is three set's of bathroom through out the store. One near the front, One near the middle and, One near the back. We were closest to the one in the front, I used the one in the back. I yanked open the door and ran to the mirror. I was parshely worried, As you can tell by my previous action. It's not only his friend that conserned me, But how did he know I was at the arcade? I mean, It's not like he has a card that list's everything about me....Right? I looked in the mirror and unraped the bandaid's off of my hands. They were blood red and burnt like fire. I thought about the other day and recalled every detail of everything that happened. "So all of that really came from me"? This stinks........ Somehow I knew that the second I left, Would be one of the most pain exsperinces I would ever face. One of the most painful....... But something still conserned me.......What about Tucker? What about Tucker?? What about Tucker?!?? There was still a peice missing of this puzzle. Something was a miss. Something didn't add up. Something had rung false...... But what? "There has to be something eles". I said. "There must be. And I'm going to find out. But i'm not going to find anything here by just hiding. Everything happens for a reason." Everything. I thought about that word for a minute. Everything.....That's a lot of stuff. But what reason is this? "What a stupid question. What reason is this! Give me a break!" I've got to go face my fears...... I've got to find corrage. I've got to find strengh. But what is it I was afraid of in the first place? Oh boy.....This could take a while...... I took a deep breath. "Well here I go".......I took another deep breath....And I left.  
  
I walked slowly to the front. I felt a tramendous weight on my shoulders for some paranoid reason, And I was without a dout scared. I walked past the Adult Games, The Educational Games, and Dinning sections of the store. I passed two guys playing pool. I paused for a moment to observe there game. Judging from there exsprations, I'd say the one on the right was winning. I watched the left guy take a shot, miss and through down his stick. He said a few things he should'nt have, took one long drag of A ciggerrat and slowly drifted from my site. Afterwards I continued the slugish walk back torwd the front. Finaly I arived and Kurama and Tyler were playing a game of chess on a table. Judging from there exsprations I could tell there was no dout Kurama was creaming him. "THAT'S SEVEN GAMES IN A ROW! HOW CAN YOU BEAT SOMEONE SEVEN TIMES IN EIGHT MINUTES!?!?"  
  
"One minute for each game."  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN!!!"  
  
"More alike then you know."  
  
"GESSS!"  
  
"Hey! Yo i'm ah back....."  
  
Tyler: "Well if it is'nt miss take forever in the bathroom! Can you belive this guy? He beat me in chess seven times in eight minutes!"  
  
"That's nothing. He beat me in checkers nine times in six minutes."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kurama: "Well anyways, Shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Why not?"  
  
We left and I took one final look at the arcade and I must say......It looked the same as it did five minutes ago. Go figure.  
  
"Kurama.....This friend of yours.....Umm what's he like?"  
  
"You will see once we get there."  
  
"How did I know you were gonna say that?"  
  
"You must have gotten to know me quite well."  
  
"Pretty much, Your not that hard to fidgure out."  
  
We took a short wallk throught the woods and a shortcut up the street. And well wouldn't you know it? We ended up right back were we started, at Hantuck park.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO NO! KURAMA! THERE IS NO WAY......I MEAN......NO EXSPLANATION......I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! COUNT ME OUT!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry. There is nothing to worry about. Hanna is no longer here."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Follow me." I slaped my forhead.  
  
"OOWW! THAT HURT"!  
  
"Well what did you exspect"?  
  
"Uhh.....Ohhhhh.....Tuh...Tuh tuh tuh......Awwwwhhawwww......*Sigh* Fineeeeee let's just go so I can come back." He lauphed and started walking. I tried to dump'em and escape but he just griped my shirt collor and draged me the rest of the way.  
  
"HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"  
  
"Sorry. But i'm afraid I can not just let you go. Not now. I wish to show you something."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
*Grumble *Grumble* *Grumble*  
  
"Well it seems we are here."  
  
"Great, Can you put me down now."  
  
"But of course."  
  
He let go of my shirt and I landed on a sharp pinecone.  
  
"OUCH! MAN! THAT HURT! NOW I GOT PINE NEEDLES IN MY BUTT THANKS TO YOU! I bet you did that on purpose!"  
  
"Belive as you will."  
  
"Belive as you will? This isn't medievil times bub, Learn to speack Amarican. Or at least Japanese. I know a little bit of that at least."  
  
"Oh really? Japan......I use to live there."  
  
"WHAT???? ; GIVE ME A BREAK MAN..... YOU ARE FROM JAPAN??? DUHH.........GGGGRRRR............Well I guess you do look it. Anyway that friend of yours dosen't apper to be here, So.....Does that mean I can go home now?"  
  
"Be paient. We are early."  
  
"How early?"  
  
"Hmm....About ten minutes I guess."  
  
"Ten minutes? Well I gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
"You just went."  
  
"Well I gotta go agin."  
  
"There's plenty of space."  
  
"............Errrmmmmm....Darn it! Okay i'll be back in five minutes tops!"  
  
"Sorry but you need to be back in four."  
  
"How bout three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Fine."  
  
So I went to do my bussniss and came back in six.  
  
*SWOOSHH*!  
  
"Sorry i'm late. Some fools got in my way so I had to kill'em off to get through."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Now tell me. Where is this kid you've told me about? The one who made the exsplosion? I'm dieing to met him".  
  
"Actully it's a she."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Kurama smiles and steps sideways. "Karen this is Hiei. Hiei this is Karen."  
  
"EPP!"  
  
I ducked behind Kurama agin.  
  
"Kurama this guy's scary looking! Ka....Keep him away from me!"  
  
"Grrrahhh.....Kurama it hasn't even been 30 seconds and she's already on last nerve!!!"  
  
Hate to say but he did have A scary outlook. Hiei was short, And had tall, pointy black hair. He was wearing A pair of black jeans with two white belts and no shirt. (Yeah! Half naked people!) He had A small nose and blood red emeralds for eyes gazed in A shadowy outlook. Eyes so dark, that would make even the touphest warriors' blood run cold. To top off his demon like outlook, He had A sword sheath straped to his back. Oh boy, I could just imagen how sharp the sword was. But what I couldn't imagen was how many people he's killed with it. I don't even want to imagen. I just knew that his blade was rusty from countless humans' blood. Like I said, No telling how many. (Why would Kurama wanta hang out with someone like that???)  
  
Karen: "Hey wait A second Kurama, I thought you said we were ten minutes early."  
  
"Uh what do you mean?"  
  
"You said we were ten minutes early and Hiei said he was sorry that he was late."  
  
"Oh. Did I really say that?" Kurama smiled. "Sorry, You must have misunderstood. I am cirten that I said we were ten minutes late."  
  
Hiei: "No use lying Kurama. The girl is thickheaded as a mule. She's not going to take your word for it."  
  
Kurama: "Ah hah. Okay, So maybe I did tell A lite fib. It was the only way I could insure your cooparation. If you knew you were late, there is now dout you would have tooken flight and left dispite my words."  
  
"Grrrrr.....KURAMA YOU BUTTHEAD!! That's not very nice!"  
  
"Sorry, Like I said. Your cooperation was slim."  
  
Hiei: "Kurama can I pleassseee kill her?"  
  
Kurama: "Very funny Hiei. But i'm afraid you'll need to wait awhile before you try."  
  
"Tuh."  
  
"Mehhhuhhh"! I pulled down an eyelid and stuck out my tounge. But then three forths of A millsecond later Hiei had his hand around my neck and heald me about ten inchs away from his face. "DID YOU JUST STICK YOU TOUNGE OUT AT ME"???  
  
It was kinda hard to breathe consitering the type of grip he heald. So it made my awnser kinda squeaky. "Yes, sorry."  
  
"THAT'S YES SIR!!!"  
  
I tryed to catch my breath to reply, But I couldn't. He then tightened his grip and forced a clear reply from me. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
He then released his grip and I pumbled on the ground. I then put my right arm on my neck and tryed my best to catch my breath. My face was blue as a blue berry and my neck had five, red rings on it. I was painting like a dog left out in the desert for a week. I quickly became dissy and nazeated. Not only did my neck hurt but my head was pounding too.  
  
"You'll have to exscuse her Hiei. She likes to joke."  
  
"Tuh,So i've noticed..... Kurama I fail to belive that this girly girl could posable tooken the life of a spirit. Tuh, This fool couldn't hurt the ghost of a fly."  
  
Karen: "Girly girl????"  
  
"Time is of the essense Hiei. You must be paient."  
  
"Paients is for fools! Girls Kurama, Are meant to stay home, Wash the dishs and play with Barbies. Boy's on the other hand are made to fight. Why do you think there isn't any woman who fight in the army?"  
  
"Karen: {"Barbies? Uh. That's it, He is sooo like totaly dead!"}  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama but you can train her by yourself. Even if it was Koinma's order's for me to asist you, I am leaving anyway. I don't have time to baby sit such an upstart. Hear that Karen? You need to just stay home and clean the house. You'll never be good for anything eles. Fool." He then turns around and starts to walk off.  
  
"Hey and just where do you think your going? You super baer chest stud! Nobody calls me a girly girl and gets away with it. I hope you have some darn good health insurense cause when I get through with you.....Your going to half to sneak up on a glass of water to get a drink."  
  
"You really are an ideiot aren't you?"  
  
"Darn right." I hacked and spit on the ground. "I may be an ideiot but I am a smart one." He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Actully Kurama I think I just reconsitered. How lucky for both you and Koinma that I've just found time in my ultra busy scedule to deal with this amature." Kurama noded. "Karen, do you like the taste of blood?"  
  
"Uhhhh. Well....I havn't ever really drank any blood...but i've bitten my tounge before. So I guess I tasted blood then. Well actully it didn't taste that good...."  
  
"That's to bad. BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU'LL TASTE FOR THE NEXT FOURTYSEVEN WEEKS! AND I GARENTEE, THAT BY THAT TIME, YOU WILL LIKE THE TASTE OF BLOOD! BECAUSE IF YOU DONT, YOU LIFE IS GOING TO BE A LIVING HECK!!!"  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Hiei: "This next part's the best. I LOVE the gore! To bad that couldn't have been the aurthor. But she died A bloody death anyway. Good for her."  
  
Bakura: "STOP SAYING THAT! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"You wanta go vist her?"  
  
"There's A way?"  
  
"Come closer and i'll show you." *Bakura gets up close to Hiei. Hiei reachs for his Katana when....* "HOLD IT HIEI!!!" Hiei turns around and much to his surprise Yoko Kurama was standing there. {Why in blazes would Yoko stop me form.....Wait!} "Your not Yoko. Your that other demon fox Shippo, Inuyasha's friend."  
  
Shipo: "WHAT? How did you know it was me?" *Transforms back into normal form*  
  
"Simple. That's not Yoko's tail."  
  
(Underbreath) "Sense when does he pay attention to what Yoko's tail would look like?"  
  
"I can hear you!"  
  
"AH! HURRY AND REVIEW BEFORE HIEI HURTS ME!!!"  
  
Hiei: "By then it'll be to late." 


	6. Pain

Chapter six: "Blood and pain."  
  
Thank you so much for your reveiws.  
  
dark dragon 00: "Thanks! I'll check it out when I get A chance. Thank you for the reveiw!"  
  
eeladiorjr: "Your awesome I apreshete it! Wait...My dad killed Yoko??? OH MY GAWD!!! FATHER YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!"  
  
GettingMad: "I understand. I fixed the other problem but bad spelling seems to run in the family.....*Sighs* Thanks or reading!"  
  
Demon Ashika: "As I told GettingMad i've fixed the problem. Your reveiw was really kind though. I'm glad you liked it i'll make sure I keep it up to date for you!"  
  
"HAHHHH!!!"  
  
Hiei powered up and I could feel the hot wind form from his aura. The wind was sharp and cut me in various places. My head hurt to begin with, Now it hurt worse. The pain was hardly imagenable. Yet that was nothing comparted to what came next.  
  
~I had no exsperince. None, That's all I had. I couldn't see anything at all. Nothing at all. The taste of blood, The color of blood, The smell of blood, How blood felt as it gushed out of my mouth. Now I know why I was afraid, Why I was pretrafied, Why I cried. It was out of instint, It was out of forsight, It was out of visions out of premanision. A part of me knew what would happen. It was the part of me I was only parscily awear of. All out of that one punch, One attack. Left me out cold for many days, many nights. Kurama......He just stood there, Never lifted A single fanger to help. Hiei could have killed me, Could have killed me in an instant. What did I say that would have triggered such an action? Why was what I said such A big deal? Maybe..... he was just in one of those kill modes, Maybe he misheard. All I can tell you is.....is well.......Umm......I don't know....I guess all I can tell you is......It hurt!~  
  
/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+  
  
"Ooohhhh......Gack! *Couph*Couph*hack*. "MAN! What happened? *Ahack* Ugggg.....Fell like someone threw a bowling ball at my stomachhhh....."*Urrroooggg* A little splash of blood squarted out of my mouth and landed on the ground. I stood up and blood was driping from my pants and arms. "What the heck?" I walked a couple steps and looked back agin, A sturdy pine tree had been knocked completly over. I took my shirt off for a second and observed my stomach. The area from my waste up to the my chest was black and red. I shook my head and pulled my shirt back over. I was still dissy as can be and my sight was barely there. You could have heard my breathing a mile away. I had no clue what the day was, How long I had been lying there...... Out cold and bleeding. How could I still have life? I just don't get it......Why didn't I bleed to death?  
  
"What the.....Karen is that you?"  
  
"Huh? Tyler? Hey. Waz up pal?"  
  
I stumbled to walk for A moment.  
  
"What in the world happened here? My gosh! Why are you covered in blood like that?"  
  
I smiled and thought for A second. Can I trust him to keep it A secret? What would Hiei do if he found out? I guess he really would kill me then.  
  
"Hmmmm......"  
  
"If you don't want to tell me know that's fine but I hope you know that your parents have been worryed sick! You've been gone for six days now."  
  
"SIX DAYS? HOLY COWRAP! HIEI THAT BEEP! HE'S SO DEEEAD!!!" *GGGUUOOLLLP!*" Another waterfall of blood fell from my mouth and right then I was sick in two ways. One of embaressment, One of pain.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHEEEEWWWW!!!!!"  
  
Later.....................  
  
"My goodness! What in the world? Oh honey!......"  
  
My mom took her arms and wraped them around me. She started to cry and I blushed.  
  
"Honeyyyy....." *SSSLLLAAAPPP*!  
  
"DAHHH!"  
  
"WHAT IN HECK WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMB DONKEY!! WHO DID YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH THIS TIME??? JASON OR THE CHAINSAW MASACUR????"  
  
"*Sigh* Neither mom......"  
  
"Well who in the heavens could beat you bloody like that and leave you out cold for for six stinkin days?"  
  
"{Heavens? Reverse phycology mom......} Um..... Hard to say....."  
  
"You'd better say!"  
  
"But mommy I can't!"  
  
Dad: "Look, You need to tell us so we can put A stop to it."  
  
Mom: "Need to tell us? YOU WILL TELL US!!!"  
  
{"Come on Karen think....Think! Think! Think! You need A clever lie! Ew I know} "Ewkay Mommy you win. I was in the park, minding my own bussniss when out of no where this paperbag fell over my head. I remember being savagely beatin and stabed by somepeople but I have no idea who. I couldn't even zone in on there voice link, They heald there noses and made themselfs sound like chimpmunks."  
  
"...........Hmmm....Goodness. I just don't know what to say honey. Could you tell how many there were or did they say any names?"  
  
"No. They called each other Hotdog, Hamburger, Mustered and Ketchup. So I guess there was maybe four of them."  
  
"Oh pumpkin.... Is there anything at all me and daddy can do to help?"  
  
"Sorry mom. But I guess there's nothing we can really do about it, is there? Point is, I'm fine now. So what does it matter if we never find them? I'm just happy I can almost breate again!"  
  
"...........But don't you want to find the culprits?"  
  
"Not really. If we was to get involved in A bunch of court stuff.....Uh.....It would interfer with my school.....And um......It would but us deeper in depth. Why resort to that when we don't need to?"  
  
"Sense when did you care about school?"  
  
{Sense it was either that or death. Shoot! I'd do 1,000 of one of Mrs Talberts 1,000 word essays rather then fight that dude agin!}"  
  
"Honey what if they try to get someone eles? We need to keep those butts at bay while we can."  
  
"BUT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN SAY TO HELP! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND????"  
  
"Karen dear......" I turned around and started towrd the door.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? You shouldn't be walking around honey!!"  
  
"To get some fresh air mom. It'll do me some good."  
  
"Honey you really shouldn't......"  
  
"Hey! I'm not walking off the porch!"  
  
"Ooohhhh. Never mind then. BUT STILL...... BE CAREFUL!!!!!!"  
  
"Ph. Yeah mom. Don't worry i'll stay clear of the porch edge. How terrible it would be to fall twelve inches on the ground."  
  
"That's exsacly right."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
It was five O Clock and I was tired. I spent the rest of the day at home, Watching T.V. I thought briefly, but deeply yet, about Hiei that night. He was just so diffrent...... Something about him just seemed so...Just.....It was something in his eyes that seemed to be.... So hard to exsplaing...Just so sad and lonely. But remorsful too. It was that sadness that turned my blood to ice. "Why should I care?" I said, while rolling on my side.  
  
"Why should I gave A Telletubies' tail if he's suffering on the inside? That dingdong nearly did me in." I sighed. "I don't care at all what happens to him. No. Not Hiei. "  
  
{He's probably A yoki annyway. After all, No human can move that fast. At least.....None that I know of. But if he really is A yoki.....Why did he spare me? At least I think he did......After all I am still alive right? So he must have spared me. He had A sword after all right? He could have slit my neck and tore my trout anytime he wanted. So why didn't he? Why didn't he finish me then?} "THAT SETTLES IT!" I sprung off my bed and dashed into my closet. I dove into A pile of "To small for me shoes" And trew the footwear across the room. "Come on....Come on.... AH! BINGO!" I pulled out my pair of dark purple rollerblades with A red flame across them. I then went over and opened my brown dresser. I seached for A minute throw each droar into I found my pads. They had the same design as my blades. I put on the helement first, Then the elbow pads, The knee next and then the wrist. "Alright. Here I go". I heald the pair of blades in one hand and tiptoed down the hall and out the door. I hurryed across the yard and put the blades on beside the road. I then, Not knowing why I didn't just ride my bike, Hurryed down the road to Hantuck park.  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Hiei: "That was funny. I love the chainsaw massacur, Jason bit. Histarical. Sorry. Were not doing anymore skits today. As much as I apresheate the pridvalge of killing so many, already detained, humans; I'm not going to say read and reveiw either. No I didn't kill Bakura or Shipo. Not yet anyways. I hierd Makoto Shisho to reabilate them. As we speak they are learning the ways of killing and haterd. Hoplefully it will be enoph to change there veiw of life and not be so annoying. Kurama should be back soon. {He'd better. If I keep hanging out with all these humans i'll start smelling like them! *Sigh*} 


	7. Misterious Wound With No Purpose

Chapter seven: "Misterious wound."  
  
"Oh man.....I hope the police don't stop me! That will ruin everything! I wouldn't be the least bit surprized if they did. Nothing eles has been going right lately....."  
  
So naturly I skated to the park. And naturly I didn't think I needed to say that, How eles would I get from point A to point B?  
  
"Peww!"  
  
I whiped A drop of sweat from my forehead.  
  
"Welp. I'm here."  
  
I walked up one step when suddenly, A creepy wind blew through my hair that stoped me in my tracks. Two leafs, cumpled, brown, and old rolled away from my feet. "Are two leafs really suppose to scare me?" Bomyow! "AHHHH!" A lighting bolt, bolted across the sky and erupted in A mighty white flash. I looked up. "HHHAAAHHH!!!" The sign "Hantuck Park" Was slanted to one side and painted black and white. Two, huge black crows were perched on the sign. The crows had small, beady green eyes which was unusel. They had long beaks with teeth that hung out of there bills. But of course, That was unusel too. They each spreaded there mightly wings and took flight. They each gave A frightning crow, Which sounded like they were lauphing. Lauphing and trying to say, "Harr! Harr! Heh! Your going to die today! Your going to die today! Meh hah hah hah!"  
  
"Lousy crows! Wait A second wasn't that sign orange and green earlyer? COME ON! THIS ISN'T A HORROR MOVIE! WHAT'S WITH THE SPECIAL EFFECTS? At least....It's not A horror movie yet.....DDDOOOHHH! I'm not scared! Not one bit! Wait A second....Why are my pants wet? I didn't wet myself did....Hum?.....BBLLAHH!" DripDrip Small splaters of blood driped from my shirt and fell on the ground. Pain and fear struck me. I didn't have any cut wounds on my stomach. Did I? Hiei didn't use his sword. I rolled up my shirt to find A huge X shaped cut on my stomach. It was odveiously, As I said had blood pouring from it.  
  
"What the.....Ooooo.......Drat! I've come to far to back out now!" I steped forward agin. "I SWEAR IF HIEI ISN'T THERE I'M GOING TO GET REALLY TICKED!" I kicked my skates off and made A run for it.  
  
"Come on. Come on. Which way was it?"  
  
"I'm telling you Kurama were wasting our time!"  
  
"Don't treat Hiei she should be here shortly. Five-ten minutes at the most."  
  
"Kurama it's almost midnight! The coward won't come!"  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
Kurama crossed his arms and closed his eyes for A moment. He then pulled A golded pocket watch out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
"11:58......59.....12."  
  
"Heh."  
  
Karen: "Konnichiwa."  
  
Hiei: "What?"  
  
Kurama: "Right on time."  
  
Another flash of bright lighting and it started to rain. I stood the right hand to A tree, Left hand on stomach. Painting hard and breathless. I thought I could either sufficate, Or die on the spot. It was harder than it looked. Running in such pain.  
  
Kurama: "Tell me, Why do you reack of fresh blood?"  
  
Raindrops fell from the ominously dark grey sky. They piterpadered on my head and made an annoying melody. There was another bright flash of lighting and another booming blast of thunder. Hiei eyed my left hand on my stomach, And with that the blood that was leaking through, Pouring over my hand.  
  
Kurama: "How did you get that wound?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
I couldn't tell him. I didn't know. What would he say in return? Only one way to aproch it.  
  
Hiei: "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Just don't say you got it from Hambuger, Musturd, Ketup and Hotdog like you've been doing."  
  
"Ahah." I couldn't help but to forse A lauph. {He made me lauph. Maybe he's not A yokai after all}. "You gave it to me. Remember?"  
  
"Don't be A fool. I punched you threw A tree. I didn't cut you with my sword."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"What makes me so sure? When I inflict pain on someone I remember the exsact place, severity and type pain I inflict. I know for A fact I didn't inflict that type of pain on you."  
  
"Oh okay you caught me. I'll be honest. I don't know....Honestly I don't. It appered when I entered the park and I desided I had come to far to just give up life. Look whatever it is I came here for let's get on with it! I got my own life to live and things to do with, just get whatever it is i'm doing here over with. I wanta go home!!!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Hiei takes A step forward,then another,then another. They were slow, heartpumping steps. He came closer and closer and closer. Untill I thought I was gonna die of suspense. He was three steps away from me. He then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at my head.  
  
"You. Don't an inch."  
  
My legs, arms and life went numb. And then, as if in slow motion he stabed the sword into the ground, I heard A scream but I was yet to tell if it were my own or something eles. However I was more sure when blood flew every which way. I gasped, only to look down with with both my legs bathed in my blood. Hiei then pulled the sword from the ground and his sword was waxed in the red paint it driped drop by drop of the peice of sharp medal. I shrilled, only to relize that....I felt no pain?  
  
"That was close." Hiei said.  
  
"Wha....What?"  
  
I looked beside me and there was a small looking thing to the right of me. There was no telling what it was and it didn't matter at all. It was dead now. Dead, never to live agin. I stood up, my legs shaking and my heart felt as if it would burst from my chest on command. I just had to say the word or let off the smalled amount of restriction I held and....It would.....Just fly. I took many, many deep breaths and swollowed. Of course it hurt to swollow, it even hurt to spit, hurt to move, hurt to see blood. I shivered agin.  
  
"What the heck..../Gulp/ "Whatwasthat?"  
  
"That." Kurama awnsered. "Was one of the most dangerious insects known to either side of reality. Most yokais know of it. Is called the Shalo and it is highly posines. The posin immiditly enters the blood stream and attacks the heart instantaniosly, cutting off all blood circulation. The person would die in aproxinitly seven minutes."  
  
"Wwwoah." I gasped. "That strong?"  
  
"It is very rare and will, on contact, attack any living creature it see's. Only A handful of these cretures exsist on either side of humanity."  
  
"Is....is there A cure?"  
  
"No. There isn't a cure and even if there were it would do little good; The person would be dead before the antidote could ever reach it's destanation."  
  
"Well....well...Shoot. That was scary."  
  
I looked at Hiei and gave a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Hiei. I really owe ya man."  
  
"Don't mention it." Hiei growled as he slid his sword back in his sheath.  
  
"How can I repay you?"  
  
"Like I just said. Don't mention it."  
  
"Okay." I said. "I guess I just won't mention it then." I sighed. "So what now?"  
  
"Now." Kurama reviled. "We need to talk."  
  
"Talk? About what?"  
  
"You are tweleve years old, correct?"  
  
"Yeeeah."  
  
"When will you turn thirteen?"  
  
"Wwwhhhyyy?"  
  
Hiei: "A question Karen, is intterogative and it requires an awnser. Not another question. You should know that from grade school."  
  
"Oh shut up greaser I was gonna tell."  
  
"Good. Call me greaser agin and you will feel something out of this world....."  
  
"WHAT?? DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"SAY WHAT? WATCH IT FOOL, I MEANT I WAS GOING TO STICK MY SWORD THOUGH YOUR STOMACH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK I MEANT???"  
  
"Uh...." I stutered. "I thought you meant....Dah....heh ha. Eww....nevermind."  
  
"Eahooohh....Errr....on second thought I don't think I want to know."  
  
"Heh. Yeah."  
  
Kurama: "If you two are done, Shall we continue?"  
  
"Sure." I replyed. "I will turn thirteen on April 26th."  
  
Hiei: "See? That wasn't so hard you fool. I know some questions require more thought then others but please, just try and use your brain. I know that's not your style and sounds hard for you to do but you'll have to try, otherwise you won't make very good money and you'll end up on the streets. Not that you don't belong there though."  
  
I started to throw another insult at his face when Kurama wisely inturpted.  
  
"I'd also like to clarafy your birthstone, eastern zodiac sign, western zodiac sign, flower and element."  
  
"Uhh.... Lemme thing....Birthstone, white topaz, eastern zodiac tarus, western zodiac sign sheep, Flower daisy and element earth."  
  
Hiei: "See? You can do it."  
  
"THAT'S IT BUDDY! SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL...."  
  
"You'll what? Annoy me to death?"  
  
"Wha...."  
  
"Oh that's right. Better not give you any ideas."  
  
"Alright.....I.....I'm just gonna stay right here under this nice pretty tree where it's safe. Yes. Nice tree. Very, very nice tree. Did you see the pretty marking in it's bark? Yes....Nice tree...."  
  
Hiei gave an annoyed chuckle but didn't smile.  
  
"So. I guess you are A little smarter then I first gave you credit for. Now if you only could act HALF your age."  
  
"THAT'S IT! KURAMA, HIEI'S PICKING ON ME!!!!"  
  
Kurama: "/Sigh/ One more question. On the time and date of your birth, just how high was the moon and was it A diffrent color, was the moon clear as fresh glass or was it srounded in fog, clouds, mist and mistery?"  
  
Karen: ???????? Whaaa....I don't get where your going with this."  
  
"Just awnser the question."  
  
"Let's see.....{How in Barney's organs name am I sapose to know this? "} I rolled my eyes. {"What A stupid question. How high was the moon and what color was it....What's next? Do I eat mustered with my ice cream on dates my science teacher? Crimady!}"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh....I have absalotly no idea what so ever what that has to do with anything nor do I have any idea the awnser and Kurama quite franquly I think your way to vauge and need to stay away from any and all shakespear writing because it is making you incrdably diffacult to have an intulectuel conversation with for your accsent is way to advanced and foreign an off the wall and how do you exspect to get A girl friend with that kind of attatute huh chicks nowdays don't go for the medivel acceent but the cool smooth accsent you really should look less into biology and more into other stuff"  
  
Kurama: "Yes and I think you need to get A new . key. I think yours if broken; and as far as my accsent goes you have no room to talk."  
  
Karen: "Merhah!" I fliped my eyelids inside out and stuck out my tounge.  
  
/Sigh/ "I didn't think you would know. The point of the matter is....."  
  
Zzzzoooommmm!!!! Out of no where an giant yellow sphere blasted towrd me, it was yellow, incredably bright and skyrocked an incredable speed.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
Hiei: "WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING??? MOVE!!!"  
  
I then jumped aside and the blast barely skined me on my side and skyrocked once more across the sky. There was A huge exsplosion or yellow light.  
  
"Woah....What waz that?"  
  
"An energy blast you fool! What eles would it be?"  
  
"I don't know! You tell me!"  
  
":So as it appers the cut didn't make her return home as I thought it would. Very clever, very brave. For if you did I would have the pleasure of distroying your mother and father as well, but I guess just you and your friends will do for now.:"  
  
"You'll get it now, human trador!"  
  
Hiei: "I'll keep it short. Kurama still isn't back yet, Bakura and Shipo are still relearning life and i'll say it once. Read and reveiw. Happy now?" 


End file.
